The Bearer Of Nine (ON HIATUS)
by TheGhostOfTheLostBoys
Summary: Many have wielded various Lantern rings over the last billion years, but it was once thought impossible for any being to wear all nine. That was before today. That was before James Anderson. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: History

**(This is my first story to feature the Lantern corps, I hope you like it. Will add more chapters as I write them)**

I am the Librarian.

I have existed since the Beginning, and will continue to exist until the End.

I am the one who was created to record every event ever in this universe.

And I am here to write this, so that the universe shall learn not to repeat mistakes it has already made. That is my purpose, to tell this story.

This is the story of the Equalizer, and his battle against the one called Kaos.

Kaos was born in the Big Bang. His desired one thing, above all else: power. He wanted control of all the cosmos, and he was perfectly capable of doing so. His power was thought to have no equal.

He spent a million years storming across countless worlds, destroying and creating the universe as he saw fit. He was only stopped when the Guardians, seeing no other option, sent him into a universe that was not ours, trapping him on another plane of existence.

This story intertwines with another that began eons ago, a millienia after the birth of Kaos. And in that time, nine power lanterns were created, each representing a different colour and emotional state.

Everyone knows this.

For a time, many believed in only the existence of seven.

Red Lanterns, who powered their rings with blind rage, a bloodlust that would turn them into something horrible and deadly.

Orange Lanterns, who were consumed by greed. They would often kill each other off just to get more of the rings.

Yellow Lanterns, eventually known as the Sinestro Corps, gave in to fear and became one with that fear, using it against the fearful.

Green Lanterns, whose willpower allowed their rings to function. Under guidance from the Gurdians, they became universal peacekeepers.

Blue Lanterns soldiered on using hope as their driving force. They, I believe, are the least corruptible of the seven.

Indigo Lanterns, who refused to fight, as compassion was their source of power.

And Violent Lanterns, eventually known to be Star Sapphire Lanterns, who tried to control the power of love. I am still unsure if they suceeded.

And for a time, these seven lived together in the universe, occasionally making war against one another, and making alliances with others.

But for a time, only the Gurdians knew of the final two.

The White Lanterns, who were powered by life, and the Black Lanterns, who were fueled by death.

The Black Lanterns attacked the universe in an event known as The Blackest Night, bringing long dead heroes and villians back to a state that was neither dead nor alive, but some twisted form inbetween.

They were defeated.

Then the White Lanterns came, and many of the ones taken control of by the Black Lanterns were revived. This was a time known as The Brightest Day.

And then, for a time, there was peace.

Thre have been a great many ring-bearers from all nine corps, but very rarely has anyone been able to wield more than one. And no one had ever been worthy to wield them all.

Until today.

Today, nine different ring-bearers were killed. And the nine rings each went off in search of a new ring-bearer that was worthy of the power. They found an ordinary man named James Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2: Disagreements

But our story must first now go not to James Anderson, but to Oa, homeworld of the Guardians and base of the Green Lanterns. It is here the Guardians are discussing a threat not heard from for billions of years.

Yes, Kaos was returning. After several billion years, he had escaped the dimension he'd been imprisoned in.

And the Guardians were arguing about how best to handle it.

More accurately, a newcomer called Argos, who wished for a full assault on Kaos, was arguing against Ganthet, who was able to recognise the stupidity of that notion.

"The full force of the Green Lanterns must be deployed immediatly to combat this threat."

"That would be suicide. Not even ten thousand of our soldiers would be able to stop Kaos."

"Then what do you propose, Ganthet? Sending your beloved Hal Jordan to kill it?"

"I sense an air of disgust and sarcasm in your tone, Argos, and I would advise you not to use such a tone again."

"Hal Jordan is not going to help us, Ganthet, you know that. He's preoccupied with matters on his precious Earth, helping the Kryptonian and the Manhunter from Mars. Jonh Stewart is workingon a seperate matter concerning the Justice League. Kilowog and Guy Gardner are a hundred and four thousand lightyears away on a seperate assignment and Kyle Rayner is half-dead after dealing with Parallax. The heroes you believe we need are scattered, and we're defenseless if we contine to rely on them. So I'll ask you again, Ganthet. What do you propose we do?"

"Start making friends out of enemies."

"What?"

"Willpower alone cannot defeat Kaos, we all know that. Not even an alliance between two lantern corps would be enough. We need all seven corps to ally with us, or the universe will die, wth them and us along with it."

"That's a foolish idea and you know it, Ganthet. The Red Lanterns, working with us? Or even the Sinestro Corps? How to you hope to convince Larfleez to help?"

Ganthet had no answer for this. He knew that an alliance with seven, let alone all nine corps was near impossible.

But an alliance was unneeded. Because at that moment, a Red Lantern named Maul was stabbed through the back by a defender while Maul was rampaging through a village on a distant planet.

And the Orange Lantern named Larfleez suddenly fell to his death when an earthquake tore apart the earth beneath him.

And a Sinestro Corps soldier named Thrawl was killed when his ship crashed on a planet only a few lightyears from Earth.

And a Blue Lantern named Soverin and a Star Sapphire corps member name Elli were both killed when they were both caught in the blast of the explosion that occured when Elli used her ring to tear apart the ship they were battling in.

And an Indigo tribe member called Jaro Kor-Va was murdered by a Black Lantern, the reanimted form of an unknown alien soldier. That Black Lantern was subsequently killed by a White lantern ring that flew through the Black Lantern's skull at twenty thousand miles an hour.

And all nine of these rings came to Earth, and found James Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3: Lights

When they came to him, he did not suspect a thing. He was two seconds away from opeing the door to his car, so he could drive to work. He was a recall campaign coordinator for the New York branch of the Electronics division of LexCorp. If a product was complained about concerning whether or not it was fit to be sold and/or used by the public, it was James Anderson's job to run the figures and calculate the cost of recalling the product. Seeing as it was Lex Luthor's company, he wasn't required to recall many products because it would cost too much.

James Anderson was thirty one, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, of averge build and a little over average height. He had a wife, Lara, and a son and daughter, Jake and Chloe, and a dog named Sparky.

He was, by all accounts, a normal guy, who, despite living in a world on alien invasions, superheroes, and costumed vigilantes, had a very normal life, where the strangest thing that had happened to him in the last six months was taking a photo with his son and the Flash at a Justice League press conference.

So, naturally, it came as a surprise when the sky opened up in a brilliant flash of light, and nine glowing rings came hurlding towards him.

"Wha...what...w-what the hell..?"

The red ring came upon him first, sliding onto his ring finger. Orange worked it's way onto his middle finger, then yellow onto his index, before black was thurst onto his pinky finger.

A violent cocktail of different feelings went over him, and he was suddenly angry and greedy and terrified all at the same time.

And he heard voices uttering war calls he'd never heard before.

_" With blood and rage of crimson red..."_

_"...and mine and mine and mine..."_

_"Let those who try to stop what's right..."_

_"... by my black hand, the dead shall rise!"_

He screamed out in pain, and only just managed to look up and see the other five.

"OhgodpleasestoppleaseIcan'ttakeitpleasegodhelpmeeee..."

The green power ring fixed itself on his right index finger, and again he heard voices mingled together in his mind, more adding in as the other rings came onto his fingers.

_"In Brightest Day, In Blackest night..."_

_"...with strong hearts full, our souls ignite..."_

_"...Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur..."_

_"...love conquers all - with violet light!"_

He was screaming, feeling his veins near to bursting with all the energy coursing through him.

And then, struggling to move, to think, or to even breathe, he saw the final ring. A white ring.

And he believe he was going to die.

And he waited for the pain.

And the White Lantern ring fixed itself on his chest.

_"Live."_

And a blinding light erupted from James and then disappeared, along with him.


End file.
